


Red Lace Series

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Red Beauty - Freeform, Red Lace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby struggles with wanting Lacey when she needs Belle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Only for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews welcome

Ruby cleaned off the table of her last customer. It had been a long day and she wanted nothing more than to shower and go to bed. She gathered the rest of the plates from the table and started to walk toward the counter. Her steps slowed when she noticed she wasn't alone.

Lacey sat in the further booth toward the back. Her blue eyes focused on her phone as a small smirk covered her lips. Her phone dinged and she released a loud laugh before quickly typing a message back.

Ruby stared at her for a moment. She missed Belle. Every time she looked at Lacey, her heart ached for the person she lost. Even though she knew Belle was still in there, somewhere, she still feared she would never return.

"Hey, Ruby!" Lacey called, cutting into her thoughts. Ruby snapped from her daze as Lacey raised an empty mug and shook it. "Can I get another beer?"

Ruby exhaled heavily. She walked toward her, stopping to drop the plates on the counter. "We are closing soon, Lacey." she stated, walking over to her. She went to take the mug from her hand, but was met with resistance. She sighed. "Are you going to give me the mug or not?"

"You don't like me very much, do you?" she questioned, a small grin on her lips.

"I like who you used to be."

Lacey nodded, releasing a small "ah". Her grip on the glass remained. "You're talking about Belle."

Ruby instantly frowned. "Yeah…" she mumbled, tugging on the glass again causing Lacey to finally release it. "I'll go get your beer." She turned and walked away. "..and your check."

Lacey watched her walk away, leaning forward on the table to get the full view. Her eyebrows raised at the sight of Ruby from behind. "You know, if you give me a shot, you might like me better than her…"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I doubt it." She pulled the tap filling the mug. "Belle was sweet, caring…"

"Boring…" Lacey interrupted, with a smirk.

Ruby breathed in deep trying to remain composed. "She was far from boring." She took a few hard steps back toward Lacey and slammed the glass on the table followed by a ticket. "We close in fifteen minutes." Her tone was flat laced with a bit of aggravation.

Lacey couldn't help but laugh. "You talk about her like she's dead."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "As long as you still inhabit her body, she is." She ran her hand through her hair. "I just wish there was a way to get her… you.. to remember who you truly are."

Lacey looked her up and down, the smirk never fading. "How bout a kiss?" She shrugged her shoulder. "Maybe that'll bring your precious Belle back."

Ruby balked at the suggestion. Her mouth opened and closed several times. She shook off the stunned feeling, her hazel eyes narrowing again. "Fourteen minutes." she growled as she turned and walked away. She slammed her hand against the door leading to the kitchen and disappeared.

Lacey shook her head and chuckled. "I think I struck a nerve." she said as she brought the drink to her lips and took a huge sip.

Ruby slammed the dishes in the sink, muttering angrily over Lacey. She pressed her hands on the metal and bowed her head. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Looking into those blue eyes and seeing darkness instead of light was killing her. She wanted Belle back so badly. Her bed, her life, her heart was so empty without her.

She raised her head at the sound of the kitchen door opening and closing. Lacey stood there, staring at her. Ruby drew her brow together confused. Lacey took a few steps forward and Ruby fought to meet her halfway. Instead, she took a step back.

"You're not supposed to be ba—" Her sentence was cut short by Lacey rushing forward and crashing her lips hard against hers.

Ruby placed her hands on Lacey's shoulders, trying to break free. Oddly enough, Lacey was stronger than Belle and held her in place. She struggled until she couldn't any longer. She could still feel Belle inside Lacey. The way her hands held her face, the feeling of her body pressed against her own. She gave in, wrapping her arms around Lacey, pulling her close.

Lacey walked her back, smiling when Ruby moved willingly, never breaking the passionate kiss. She pushed her against the wall, knocking into a shelf. She reluctantly pulled back when she felt liquid pour onto her head. A brown stream poured from the shelf, down Ruby's neck, staining the her shoulder and shirt.

Ruby quickly snapped back to reality when the cool liquid hit her skin. She looked down, pulling her shirt to inspect it. "What the hell is this?"

Lacey took a step closer, her hand locking on Ruby's chin. She moved her face and leaned in. Without warning, she licked a line up Ruby's neck. Ruby's eyes closed instantly as her body shivered at the touch.

Lacey pressed her lips against Ruby's ear. "Chocolate…" she whispered, smiling when she felt Ruby shiver again. She leaned back, her hands resting on Ruby's shoulders, waiting as Ruby's eyes slowly opened. She grinned seductively. "I may not be the Belle you miss.." She leaned in, her lips hovering closely to the waitresses. "But, I can at least give you a part of her… if only for tonight.."

Ruby was speechless as she stared back at Lacey. She couldn't move. Lacey leaned in, kissing her more softly this time. The way Belle used to kiss her. Lacey moved back, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Think about it…"

Her request hung in the room. It rang in Ruby's ears as Lacey tossed her a wink and sauntered out of the kitchen…


	2. Bring Her Back

Ruby entered the library, slamming the door behind her. Her encounter with Lacey made her feel dirtier than the left over chocolate on her shirt and neck. She stomped up the stairs to her room… their room… sighing as her eyes stared at the empty bed.

 

The memory of Belle sound asleep, a book lying haphazardly on her chest flashed through her mind. She shook her head roughly and grunted. She walked quickly toward the bathroom, unbuttoning her shirt the entire way before tossing it on the floor and slamming the bathroom door behind her.

 

She stayed in the shower as long as she could. Her eyes closed as she allowed the water to run over her face. Thoughts of Lacey’s lips against hers, her tongue against her neck flashed through her mind. She felt the warmth of need, want, and desire course through her veins as her mind replayed it over and over again.

 

Her eyes opened quickly as she rushed to turn off the water. She pressed her back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. A wave of guilt over took her. She felt as if she had cheated. The woman who stirred those feelings inside of her was not Belle. It was some twisted, game playing version of her.

 

No matter how badly she wanted to feel something again, she had to keep Lacey at a distance. She had to at least try.

 

She ran a towel through her damp hair as she stepped back into her bedroom, picking up the items of clothing she had dropped along the way. She felt the pocket of her jeans vibrate and immediately remembered her cellphone. She pulled it out, sliding her finger across the screen. She felt her breath catch in her throat as a message from Belle appeared.

 

Hey, it’s Lacey. I saw your number in my phone… well, Belle’s phone... so I wanted to shoot you a text. If you decide to take me up on my offer, I’m at Granny’s… In your old room, apparently. Come over. I promise it’ll be worth the steps you run to get here.

 

Ruby breathed out heavily and tossed her phone onto the bed. Her hands rested on her hips as her teeth pressed hard into her bottom lip. She stared blankly at the empty bed. Another night of sleeping alone. Clutching a pillow instead of the soft, warm body of the woman she missed so much. 

 

She could feel Belle's body again. She could hold her again. Push back the fact that her true personality wasn't there. It was just a shameless, seductive version of Belle preying on her loneliness. The thought ran through her mind endlessly. She could feel again. If only for one night.

 

 

***************

 

Ruby stood in front of her old bedroom door. She ran her hand through her hair, unsure of why she thought this was a good idea. Everything inside of her was telling her to turn around and go home. This wasn't Belle. This wasn't going to cure her pain. 

 

Just go home., her mind screamed at her. This isn't what you need.

 

Ruby tried to shake the voice inside her head, but it was impossible. Maybe it was right. She was just lonely. She didn't need this. She needed her Belle back not Lacey. Lacey was just a distraction. She wasn't what she needed. She turned to leave, stopping in mid step when she heard the door open behind her.

 

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Lacey said, her hand resting on the door frame. 

 

Ruby turned slowly to face her. Her jaw slacked at the sight before her. Lacey, standing in the doorway, her hand moving up and down the frame seductively. She barely had anything on. Just a extremely short, see through blue negligee. Lacey smirked at her, slowly wiggling her finger, beckoning Ruby to come closer.

 

Ruby felt her brain shut down. All of her reasoning had gone out the window. She rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Lacey, holding her close. Lacey's hands held her face as she kissed her passionately. Her hands slipped down, pulling off Ruby's jacket, never breaking the kiss. Ruby moved forward, her fingers digging into Lacey's waist as she stepped inside the room and kicked the door closed behind them.

 

 

**********

 

The morning came quickly. Ruby quietly walked down the stairs of her Grandmother's inn doing her best to avoid all the creaky steps she had learned of during her cursed days. When she reached the last one, she jumped over it and headed toward the door. She stopped, catching a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror.

 

Her eyes widened in horror as she stepped closer. Her hands running over her neck. Her skin was red and raw. Teeth marks lead from her collarbone, up her neck and ended right below her jaw. She suddenly felt a slight sting on her back and she turned, lifting her shirt. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the claw mark starting from the small of her back. She pulled her shirt back down quickly not wanting to know where exactly it ended.

 

The shame and guilt set in quickly as she pulled the door open and rushed outside. Her mind raced as she hurried down the sidewalk toward the library. Visions of Lacey flashed through her mind. The roughness of their night together. It was rawness and heat. There was no love. No feeling. Just sex. Just a distraction. 

 

"Miss. Lucas." a voice greeted causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "A little early to be taking yourself for a walk, don't you think?" Ruby's eyes narrowed as she slowly turned to face Regina. The Mayor grinned at the sight before her. "Oh, it's the walk of shame, I see."

 

Her hazel eyes narrowed further as she took a step closer. "Bring her back." she ordered, through gritted teeth. She stood face to face with Regina. "You bring her back now."

 

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Miss. Lucas?" she inquired, crossing her arms against her chest. "Not having fun with Lacey?" She reached out, placing her hand on Ruby's chin as she moved her face from side to side. "Because it looks as if you had an extremely eventful evening."

 

Ruby pulled her face away from her grip. Her jaw clenched, her teeth ground together. For all she knew, her eyes flashed yellow. "Bring.. her.. back..." 

 

Regina's eyes narrowed as she moved in toward her. "I can't." she stated, flatly. "Only one thing will bring her back."

 

Ruby looked slightly confused. "What...?"

 

"Why true loves kiss, of course."

 

"I kissed her..." Ruby blew out a breath, her eyebrows raised. "Several times..." She shook her head, stopping the memory from creeping back. "And it didn't work."

 

Regina smirked. "Because Belle loved you." She leaned in closer. "Lacey doesn't." She rubbed her hands together. "You might want to work on that. Now, if you'll excuse me." She pushed passed Ruby and continued on her way.

 

Ruby watched her go. She felt her heart sink into her stomach. She had to make Lacey love her. How was that even possible? From what she could tell, the only person Lacey loved, was herself. She felt the tears well up behind her eyes as the conclusion hit her like a brick. There was no way Lacey would want anything more from her then these rough, empty nights. She had to face the facts.

 

Belle was never coming back.....


	3. You Think Too Much

Lacey moaned loudly. Her voice piercing the darkness of the room. She pressed her lips close to Ruby’s ear, begging for her to be harder, faster. Ruby obliged. Her movements mirroring every order Lacey gave. Her own moaned escaped her throat when Lacey grabbed her hair, tugging roughly.

Their mouths met as their tongues wrestled for dominance. The moved faster, their bodies in sync. Lacey dug her nails into Ruby’s shoulder, scraping down as she reached her climax. Ruby took in a sharp breath, feeling the sting of a scrape that would take weeks to heal. The pain was soon ignored as she cried out, her own climax reached.

“Lacey…” she heard the breathless laugh come from underneath her.

Ruby looked down at her confused as she did her best to control her breathing. “What?”

Lacey smirked. “You screamed out Belle.” she stated, her nails tracing a more gentle line up Ruby’s back.

Ruby’s eyes widened for a moment. “I’m sorry.” she muttered as she rolled onto her back. She flinched as the sting from her newest marking tingled up her spine.

Lacey rolled onto her side, propping herself up on elbow. “It’s cool.” She rested her hand on Ruby’s glistening bare stomach. “I just wanted to remind you who I actually am.”

Ruby remained silent. Her eyes locked on the ceiling as her mind replayed how she ended up in Lacey’s bed… again. She swore after their first encounter that she would never do this again. But, every time Lacey text, she found herself running to Granny’s like a dog in heat.

She would do anything time feel Belle’s body against hers again. To feel her soft hands caress her skin. Even though her encounters with Lacey were rough and animalistic, it was still Belle’s body she was touching, caressing, kissing.

Part of her knew how twisted this was. Lacey would never want more from her than this and that meant Belle would never come back. She was torturing herself. For what? A few passion filled hours with the shell of the woman she loved so much. Was it worth the scars? The bruising? The emotional emptiness she felt when it was over?

“So..” Lacey’s seductive tone cut through her thoughts. She brushed her nails over Ruby’s toned stomach. “Ready to go again?”

Ruby glanced at her, hesitating for only a moment before shaking her head. “No. I should go.” She attempted to get up, but Lacey straddled her, holding her down. She exhaled heavily. “Lacey, come on…”

Lacey leaned down, her hand tangling in the side of Ruby’s hair as she started kissing a line from her ear down her jaw. “Ruby, you’re off today…” she noted, breathlessly as she lightly grazed her teeth against Ruby’s neck receiving a shutter for her effort.

Ruby felt her eyes roll back and close when Lacey kissed and bit the most sensitive spot on her neck. She forced herself to snap back to reality and gently moved the other woman back. “Lacey, seriously, we should stop.

Lacey rolled her eyes as she straightened up, but remained in her straddled position. “Are you not enjoying what we’ve been doing the last few nights?” She leaned forward and began grinding against her.

Ruby felt her train of thought derail at Lacey’s movements. She did her best to remain composed as Lacey ground into her harder. “Yes… I… am.. but.. I just think..”

“You think too much.” Lacey took Ruby’s hands in hers. She intertwined their fingers, pinning her down. “We’re having fun.” She continued her movement, smiling when Ruby released a small moan. She leaned in closer, brushing her lips against Ruby’s. “Just relax.”

Ruby’s eyes closed instantly as Lacey traced her tongue along her bottom lip. Her mouth opened when Lacey’s pressed against it, kissing her deeply, passionately. She moaned against as the woman pressed into her slower, harder unconsciously moving with her. Her resolve was gone. There was no more battling this. She had lost.

The soft scrape of Lacey’s nails against her neck had dissolved what little control she had left. When Lacey moved from her lips to her neck, kissing then biting gently on her most sensitive area, she moaned again. The whole time Lacey never stopped moving, her hands twisting as she kept Ruby pinned down.

Ruby kept her eyes tightly closed, licking her suddenly dry lips. “Lacey.. ” she groaned, gasping at the feel of the other woman’s lips against her throat.

“Yes?” she whispered, seductively.

“Don’t stop..”


	4. Just One Date

"What is on your neck, Ruby?" Emma asked, concerned. She pushed herself up and over the counter as she grabbed her friends face. Her eyes widened in horror as she shifted her face from side to side. "Who did this to you?"

Ruby pulled her face out of her hands, picking up the dishes from the counter. ”It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” she responded, laying the plates on the back window. 

"Ruby, it looks like you got mauled." Emma flashed her a concerned look, lowering herself back onto her stool. "Did you get in a fight with another wolf or something?"

Ruby released a small laugh and shook her head. ”No.” 

"But the bite marks."

"They’re a little small to be from another wolf, Emma."

Emma stared at her for a moment as if she was trying to silently will Ruby to tell her. The door to the Diner dinged as it opened. Both women turned to see the person who entered. Lacey grinned at Ruby as she entered. She sauntered toward the back booth, tossing a wink at Ruby. They watched her as she removed her jacket in an alluring manner before sliding into her usual seat.

Emma turned back to Ruby quickly. Her hands smacked on the counter. ”Lacey!?” she exclaimed, in a sharp whisper. She leaned in closer. ”Lacey did this to you?”

Ruby sighed, rolling her lips together as she nodded.

Emma glanced back at Lacey who was ordering a drink from another waitress. She turned back to Ruby. ”Ruby, why? She’s not Belle.”

"I know.."

"Then why put yourself through this?" She reached out, gripping her friends hand. "I know you miss her. I get it, but, this…" She waved her free hand up and down. "This is not something she would do."

Ruby sighed, heavily. ”I know, Emma. I know it’s twisted and…” She grunted frustrated and angry with herself. She ran her hand through her hair. ”It’s just.. if I can get Lacey to fall in love with me…”

"Have you two even gone on an actual date?"

Ruby bit her lip. ”No.” she mumbled, wiping the counter absentmindedly.

Emma raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms against her chest. ”Then how do you expect love to develop from sex?”

Ruby pressed her teeth into her bottom lip. She had no answer for Emma. She knew she was right. If all they did was meet in the dark, bedroom Lacey occupied, how was she supposed to get Belle back? Her eyes traveled to Lacey who had been staring at her the entire time. She brought her drink to her lips, her eyes shifting toward the bathroom, silently requesting Ruby’s presence. 

Ruby swallowed back the feeling rising in her throat. It was a mixture of guilt and instant regret. She watched as Lacey stood from the booth and walked toward the bathroom, tossing an alluring look in Ruby’s direction. Ruby gripped the counter, blowing out a calming breath. She could feel the anticipation build in her body.

Emma looked at her concerned. ”You okay?”

"Uh, yeah." She pushed herself away from the counter. "I-uh… I have to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back." 

************************

Ruby pushed the bathroom door open and was immediately grabbed by the front of her shirt. Lacey yanked her forward, wrapping her arm around her neck and kissed her roughly. Ruby fell into the kiss quickly, wrapping her arms around Lacey and lifting her off the ground. She walked back, pushing her into the stall door causing it to fly open. Lacey reached out to grab it and close it behind them. Her back slammed hard against the wall in tiny area and she groaned through the kiss.

Ruby pulled back feeling terrible for causing her pain. ”I’m sorry.” she apologized quickly.

Lacey made a face and laughed. ”Don’t apologize.” she said, her fingers tangling in her dark hair. Her lips were just millimeters from Ruby’s as she whispered “You know I like it rough.” She ran her tongue along the waitresses lower lip before being allowed entry. 

Ruby moaned at the contact before her brow furrowed and she pulled away. Lacey looked at her confused as she moved in to try again, but Ruby moved her head back. ”Lacey, hang on a second.” she requested, lowering her onto the floor. ”What are we doing here?”

Lacey flashed her a look, raising an eyebrow. ”I thought it was pretty obvious.” She wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck. ”Now, if we could just get back to it.” She tried to pull her close again, but Ruby moved back.

Ruby wrapped her hands around Lacey’s arms and removed them from her neck. She looked into her eyes sincerely. ”Go on a date with me.”

Lacey recoiled, wrapping her arms around herself. ”I don’t date.”

Ruby flashed an adorable smile. ”Not even me?”

She tried to ignore the look and stand her ground, but something inside of her was trying to give in. She fought to keep this suddenly soft side of herself from appearing. ”Not even you.” she responded as she touched Ruby’s face and exited the stall.

Ruby stood inside the threshold, resting her hands on the top of the handle of the door. ”Okay, if you don’t want to give a date a shot…” She shrugged. ”Then I guess we should just stop everything.”

Lacey stopped in mid step. She turned on her heels, her eyes narrowed and a small, crooked smirk crossed her lips. ”You’re serious?”

Ruby nodded. ”Dead serious.”

Her blue eyes fixed on Ruby. She could see the woman was serious and no intentions on backing down this time. She had a feeling that her usual methods of persuasion wouldn’t work either. She raised her finger. ”One date?”

Ruby returned her smirk. ”That’s all I’m asking for.”

"Fine.." Lacey breathed with a roll of her eyes. "Pick me up at eight." 

With that, she walked out of the bathroom as relaxed as she possibly could. Her stomach was turning, fluttering even. Something was triggered by Ruby wanting to take her on an actual date and she feared that, no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn’t be able to stop it from breaking through.


	5. What's Happening to Me?

Lacey stared at herself in the mirror. She ran her hands down the sides of her tight black dress turning to check the back. The skin showing through the large cuts caused her to grin. This whole romantic date night would go right out the window once Ruby saw her in this dress. Then this silly notion of them needing to connect on a level other than sex would be lost. There is no way Ruby would turn down any advances she made tonight. 

 

There was a knock on her door. ”Lacey? It’s me. Are you ready?”

 

She smiled brightly at the sound of Ruby’s voice coming through the small crack in the door. Her face scrunched as a sudden weird feeling began to turn in her stomach. Flutters. Her stomach was fluttering. Her knees went weak and she found herself back up against the dresser in an attempt to stay upright. Her eyes darted around the room confused.

 

"What the hell is going on with me?" she mumbled, pushing herself away from the dresser. 

 

She took in a calming breath and took a step forward. Her heels clicked against the wood floor as she smoothed down the side of her dress. She reached out to open the door noticing that it was shaking. She pulled her hand back quickly, gripping her wrist to stop it. She could feel the anxiousness coursing through her body.

 

"Lacey, are you alright?" Ruby knocked one more time before taking it upon herself to open the door. She stepped inside, her brow drawn together, and her hand behind her back. "Lace?"

Lacey turned away quickly. She continued to take in deep breaths trying to compose herself before coming face to face with Ruby. On her finally breath, she turned with a smile on her face. ”Hey.” she greeted, clasping her hands together to stop them from shaking.

Ruby flashed her a strange look and chuckled lightly. She raised an eyebrow. ”You okay?”

Lacey nodded quickly. ”Yep. I’m fine.” She took a step toward her bed and grabbed her purse. She walked toward Ruby and grabbed her arm. ”Let’s go.”

Ruby planted her feet, her one arm remained bent behind her back. “Hang on. Hang on.” She requested as she lightly grabbed Lacey’s wrist. ”First of all, you look beautiful.” She pulled her forward, placing a light chaste kiss on her lips. She moved back slowly then bringing her hand around. ”Here.” She smiled, holding a red rose out for her. ”In honor of our first date.”

Lacey looked down at the rose. She reached out cautiously to take it. ”Th-thank you.” 

She locked eyes with Ruby and the fluttering started again. Her stomach knotted and turned with anxiousness. She had to find a way to suppress this feeling. She tossed the rose over her shoulder and gripped Ruby’s face crashing their lips together. Ruby’s hands gripped her waist and their bodies melded together. Lacey pushed into her, walking her back toward the bed. When Ruby felt the back of her knees hit the mattress, she planted her feet again, using her strength to stop Lacey from knocking her backwards on to the bed.

"Lacey, Lacey, stop.." she requested through kisses. She took her arms and pushed her back. She gave her a stern look. "Lacey, you promised."

Lacey made a face. ”Promised what?”

"No sex. This is supposed to be an actual date."

Lacey released a quick laugh. She crossed her arms against her chest. “I would never agree to no sex.”

Ruby crossed her arms, mirroring her position. She raised an eyebrow. “Lacey.” 

"Fine." Lacey breathed with an eye roll. She turned and picked the rose up from the floor. She hid the fact that closed her eyes to enjoy the scent she had breathed in from the beautiful gift. She cleared her throat and composed herself as she turned her attention back to Ruby. "Whenever you’re ready."

Ruby flashed her an adorable wide smile. She extended her arm to Lacy, her smiling growing bigger when the woman looped her arm through it. She rested her free hand on top of Lacey’s. ”You’re going to love what I have planned.”

***********************

"Maybe I should have told you to not wear heels." Ruby laughed as she wrapped her arm around Lacey in an attempt to keep her upright. 

Lacey shot her a look as her heel sunk into the dirt causing her to stumble against Ruby. ”I don’t own any thing other than heels.” she replied, gripping her date’s arm. ”How much further? I don’t feel like breaking my neck tonight.”

Ruby chuckled. ”Hold on. I have an idea.” She stopped, placing the basket she was carrying down. She knelt down in front of Lacey. Her hazel eyes trailed up her body until meeting the blue ones staring curiously down at her. ”Put your hand on my shoulder to steady yourself.”

Lacey smirked. ”I like where this is going.” She placed her hand on Ruby’s shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows seductively.

Ruby shook her head and rolled her eyes. ”You just can’t turn it off, can you?” She reached down removing Lacey’s heels. She gathered them in her hand, grabbed the basket, and stood up. ”It should be easier to walk now.” She smiled. ”It’s not much further, I promise.”

Lacey looked at her in awe. The fluttering started again and her hand immediately covered her stomach. Her facial expression shifted. The jittery feeling returned. Her hands began to shake. 

Ruby flashed her a concerned look. ”What’s wrong?”

"N-nothing." She reached across taking the heels from Ruby. "You’re carrying too much. I’ll take those." She gripped them by the strap hoping to stop her hands from shaking nervously. She felt her jump when Ruby slipped her hand inside hers.

Ruby looked at her suspiciously. ”You’re shaking.” she noted, shifting her hand so their fingers were intertwined. ”Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Lacey nodded. ”Yeah, I-I just haven’t eaten a lot today.” she lied. ”That’s all it is.”

 

Ruby held up the basket. ”Well, what’s in here will cure all of that.” She pulled her a little closer and motioned her head toward a clearing. ”I have a special spot for us right through here.”

*****************************

The date lasted a few hours. As they walked back to Granny’s, Lacey thought back to what had just occurred. Ruby had set up a romantic picnic in the woods near the lake. The half moon glistened over the water and provided the right amount of light to set the mood. They talked and laughed. There were times when Ruby actually fed her, allowing her to try different things in the basket and enjoy them slowly.

 

Those where the moments when the strange feeling would return. Lacey would do what she could to combat it. There were moments when she would pretend to lean in to take the food, but end up kissing Ruby passionately instead. Sometimes Ruby would give in and kiss her back. Others, she would push Lacey away with a laugh requesting for her to stop and just enjoy the date. She thought she had won when she had Ruby on her back, straddling her waist, kissing her deeply. Until Ruby rolled her over, touched the tip of her nose with a grin and said “Behave.”

 

They walking into the Inn, passing Granny at the front desk. Granny raised an eyebrow, flashing them a knowing look before shaking her head and turning away. Ruby walked behind Lacey up the stairs, her hand on the small of her back, ushering her up the stairs. 

 

"It’s not what you think, Granny." she stated as Granny huffed a laugh and shook her head again.

 

Ruby rolled her eyes and continued behind Lacey. They stopped in front of her door and stood facing one another. ”I had a great time, Lacey.” she said, smiling down at her.

 

"Oddly, so did I." Lacey responded, with a small laugh. She curled her fingers through the belt loops on Ruby’s jeans forcing her forward. Their bodies melded together and Lacey inched up, her lips hovering close. "Now it’s time for the best part of a date." She kissed Ruby flirtatiously. She pulled back, waiting for Ruby’s eyes to open. When they did, she grinned. "Come on. Let’s take this inside."

 

Ruby’s jaw clenched as her hands gripped Lacey’s waist. ”As hard as this is for me to do.” She exhaled slowly. ”I think I’m going to call it a night.”

 

"What?" The stunned expression covered Lacey’s face quickly. She chuckled with disbelief. "You can’t be serious."

 

"I am." She nodded. She placed her finger under Lacey’s chin tilting her head upwards. "I had a great time. I hope we can do it again soon." She brought her lips to Lacey’s and kissed her softly. She pulled back, smiling when she saw Lacey’s eyes were slowly opening. When the blue met hers, her smile widened. "Good night, Lacey." She turned and walked away.

 

A tingle filled Lacey’s body Ruby’s lips separated from her own. She watched as the woman walked away, glancing over her shoulder at her one last time before descending the stairs. She remained outside of her room, stunned and feeling strangely. She shook her head to snap herself from her daze. She turned and quickly opened her door then rushed inside her room. The door slammed loudly behind her and she pressed her back against the wood.

"What is happening to me??"


	6. Stay

“How’s project Lacey going?” Emma teased with a smirk as she brought her drink to her lips and room a sip. “She fall for you yet?”

Ruby rolled her eyes, raising her finger to order another drink. “Who knows.” she sighed, turning her attention back to Emma. “She never says anything after a date other than trying to talk me into her bed.” A smirk crossed her lips. “It is fun to see how frustrated she gets every time I turn her down and go home.”

Emma shook her head. “I am proud of you, but I don’t know how you’re doing it.” She took another sip from her drink.

Ruby began to tear apart a cocktail napkin. “It’s not easy, believe me.” She watched for a moment as the waitress placed her drink in front of her. “But, you were right. You can’t find love through constant sex.”

“It is fun to try though.” the waitress chimed in with a giggle. She placed a shot glass in front of Ruby then Emma. “Let me know if you ladies need anything else.”

“Hang on.” Emma requested causing her to stop. She pointed at the glasses. “We didn’t order these.”

“Oh, I know.” The waitress pointed toward the pool tables. “She did.”

The woman turned in the direction she pointed. Lacey was playing pool with a few of the male residents of Storybrooke. She was laughing loudly and throwing back shots with each pocket she made. Her blue eyes connected with Ruby instantly and she tossed her a wink before returning to her game.

“Did you know she was going to be here?” Emma asked.

Ruby shook her head, keeping her attention on Lacey. “No, but I should have known better.”

She watched as Lacey flirtatiously slid her hand up Whale’s arm causing him to laugh. Ruby’s jaw clenched when he placed his hand on her waist and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Lacey laughed obnoxiously before pushing him away and slapping his shoulder playfully. Ruby turned away refusing to be part of whatever game Lacey was trying to play.

Emma raised the shot glass to divert her attention. “Don’t let her ruin your night. She’s just trying to bait you.”

Ruby raised her glass with a heavy exhale. She clinked the the shot glass to Emma’s and tossed it back. Her face scrunched as the liquid burned her throat. She glanced in Lacey’s direction once again. He was leaning over her this time, helping her as she played. Lacey looked up, her eyes locking with Ruby’s again as she grinned and took her shot. Ruby huffed as she shook her head and returned her attention to Emma.

******

Lacey sat on the pool table with Whale standing directly in front of her. His hands rested on her thighs. She made a face and grabbed his wrist to remove them. “Oh come on, Lacey.” he cooed, putting his hand on her thigh again. “I thought we were having a good time.”

“We were.” she responded with a grin as she removed his hand. “And it’s over now.” She waved her hand. “You can go.”

He looked at her confused. “But, Lacey…” He reached out to touch her shoulder when a hand came down on his. He turned quickly to see Ruby staring at him. Her hazel eyes trimmed with yellow. He took a nervous step back. “Ruby, how can I help you?”

“You can help me by not touching her again.” she ordered through gritted teeth. “You do it again and I’m going to break your wrist.”

He held up his hands defensively. “Sorry.” he muttered as he backed up and walked away.

Lacey gave him a small sarcastic wave as he departed. A drunken grin played on her lips as she looked at Ruby. “Took you long enough.” she stated, her words slurred together.

Ruby’s jaw twitched as she ran her hand through her hair. “Lacey, what are you trying to pull?”

She shrugged. “I just wanted to get your attention.” She reached out and gripped Ruby’s shirt. She tugged causing the taller woman to stumble forward. When she was close, she wrapped her arms around her neck, her lips hovering seductively close. “And it worked like a charm.”

Ruby swallowed hard trying her best to resist her. She cleared her throat to regain her composure. “You’ve obviously had a lot to drink tonight.” She untangled Lacey’s arms from around her neck. “Come on. Let’s get you home and in bed.”

Lacey threw her hands up and let out a yelp of approval. “It’s about time!” She hopped off the table and stumbled into Ruby. She leaned into her and started to unbutton her shirt. “I’m gonna start this now because as soon as we get in my room..” She leaned up, pressing her mouth close to Ruby’s ear. “I’m tearing this shirt off.”

Ruby closed her eyes as her body shivered from the feel of the woman’s breath against her ear. It took everything she had to gently grab Lacey’s wrist and stop her. “Lacey, no.” She flashed her a stern look. “You’re drunk. We are not having sex tonight.”

“Rubyyyyy…” Lacey whined, stomping her feet. “It’s been weeks! I’ve been good! I’ve behaved on ever single date you’ve taken me on!” She pouted. “Just give me tonight!”

Ruby felt her desire be replaced by laughter. Lacey’s whining was actually a bit adorable. “Sorry, Lacey, no.” She took her hand and led her out of the Rabbit Hole doing her best to contain her laughter from Lacey’s pleading.

*********

Lacey did her best to focus on the door as she tried to unlock it. Ruby reached out to take the key, but Lacey slapped her hand away. “I got it.” she muttered, angrily as she unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Ruby pressed her lips together to stop from laughing as she followed her in. She watched as Lacey clumsily removed her heels. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I’m fine.” she snapped, shooting Ruby a look as she tossed her heels across the room.

Ruby held her hands up and blew out a breath. “Ookay..” she responded watching as Lacey crawled onto her mattress. She clapped her hands together. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” She turned to leave the room.

“Ruby, wait…” she requested, propping herself up on her elbows.

She stopped, turning on her heels to face her. Her seductive look had disappeared. An adorable one replaced it. It was a look that Belle had used often to get her way. Ruby felt her heart melt as she took a step closer. Before she knew it, she was standing at the foot of the bed.

“What is it?”

Lacey looked away for a moment. She had never felt so vulnerable. She met Ruby’s eyes again. “Stay. Please?”

“Lacey…”

“I promise I’ll behave.” Lacey interjected quickly. “I just…” She sighed, rolling her eyes. She couldn’t believe she was going to admit this. “I just miss you being here.”

Ruby’s heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. “Really?”

Lacey bit her lip timidly and nodded. “Will you please stay?”

Ruby didn’t answer. She just crawled into bed, hovering over Lacey for a moment before kidding her deeply. She pulled away slowly and laid next to her. She smiled when Lacey’s arm rested lazily over her stomach and her head on her chest.

“Thank you…” Lacey mumbled before drifting off to sleep….


	7. Consequences of Falling in Love

Emma watched curiously as Ruby walked back and forth behind the counter. Her wide smile hadn’t faded once and, if Emma was hearing correctly, she was humming. Emma drew her brow together before raising an eyebrow. “What’s with you?” she inquired, finally.

Ruby halted her movements and flashed her a peculiar look. “What do mean?”

“You’re humming.”

Ruby smirked. “I can’t be in a good mood?”

Emma’s eyes narrowed as she stared at her friend. Suddenlit, her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. “You slept with Lacey! You gave in!”

“No, I didn’t!” Her brow furrowed in thought. “Well, I did sleep with her, but not the way you think.” She shrugged one shoulder. “She asked me to stay so I did.” She began to absent mindedly wipe the counter. “We just held each other all night.” A small smile crept onto her lips at the memory. “Then this morning, we just laid in bed and talked…” She stopped when she noticed the way Emma was staring at her. “What?”

“Ruby…” A questioning look covered the blondes features. “Are you..” She leaned in closer so only Ruby could hear her. “Are you in love with Lacey?”

Ruby was surprised by the question. “What? No… I…” she stammered before going completely silent. She fidgeted nervous with her towel as the question ran through her mind. “No… no.. I can’t be…”

Emma leaned back. “It sounds like you are.”

“I love Belle. The whole purpose of this was to bring her back.” She shook her head. “No, I can’t be in love with Lacey.”

“But what if you are? And what if she loves you too?” Emma checked her watch then pulled out her wallet. “Once you share true loves kiss, Lacey will be gone.”

“Regina could be wrong. Belle could be gone forever and Lacey will still be here.” The statement tumbled from Ruby’s mouth faster than she could stop it. Her eyes widened as her hand covered her mouth.

Emma stared at her for a moment before shaking her head. “It sounds like you have a lot to think about.” she noted, placing money on the counter. She stood from her stool. “I’ll call you later.”

Ruby nodded slowly. She was still stunned by her own words. She was no longer sure of where her heart laid. She loved and longed for Belle, but part of her was falling deeply for Lacey. She didn’t want to choose one over the other. She couldn’t.

*************

Lacey laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She wasn’t feeling well. Every since Ruby left her side earlier that morning, she felt awful. She didn’t want to move. She didn’t want to eat. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and not move.

When Ruby was with her, she felt fine. Her stomach would flutter ever now and then when the waitress would laugh or smile, but it was no big deal. She felt a little jittery when Ruby looked into her eyes, but she was sure it was just the after effects of drinking all night. It was nothing. She was fine.

Then, Ruby left to prepare for work and she felt like she was dying. An emptiness overcame her. She felt completely alone. Like she would never be whole again. So, she stayed in bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering when this feeling would end.

A knock on the door caused her to lift her head from the pillow. She propped herself up wondering who would be coming to see her at this hour.

“Hey, Lacey. It’s me.”

Without a thought, she jumped to her feet at the sound of Ruby’s voice. She rushed toward the door, stopping right before she touched the knob. The fluttering returned. She no longer felt alone. She felt happy and alive. She felt whole again.

Her eyes widened as the realization hit her. This was what love felt like. She was falling in love with Ruby. She stepped backwards as the thought settled in. Her knees had gone weak by the time she reached the mattress. She reached out, steading herself as she sat back down.

Another knock followed by her name being called brought her from her daze. “Come in…” she finally managed as the door slowly opened.

When Ruby peaked her head around the corner, she felt her heart start to race. She couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her lips. She couldn’t control the tingle that coursed through her body. She had lost every ounce of herself the moment Ruby looked at her.

Ruby stepped inside, holding up a bag. “I brought you dinner. You didn’t come by the Diner so I thought you might be hungry.” she said as she walked further in. She was confused by the blank stare on the other woman’s face. “Are you okay, Lacey?”

Lacey didn’t speak. She stood and walked the few steps to stand directly in front of Ruby. She never broke eye contact as she took the bag from her hand and placed it on the floor. When she straightened, her fingers started unbuttoning the waitresses shirt. Their eyes remained locked as blue began to meld into confused hazel.

Ruby stared back at her, swallowing back the nervous lump in her throat. She placed her hand over Lacey’s, halting her movement. “Lacey, what are you doing?” she questioned, her voice barely a whisper.

Lacey bit her lip shyly, breaking their gaze for a moment. She felt vulnerable. She had never asked anything close to what she was about to request of Ruby. She pushed herself up on her tip toes, looking into her eyes momentarily once again. She placed a small kiss on the nape of Ruby’s neck then pressed her lips close to her ear.

“Make love to me, Ruby.” she whispered, sending a shiver through both their bodies. She moved back so she was looking at her again. “Please.”

Ruby wanted to resist, but she couldn’t. She allowed Lacey to remove her shirt. She allowed Lacey to slowly tug her forward until they landed on the mattress and she was lying on top of her. She caressed Lacey’s face, staring into her eyes. She hesitated for only a moment before pressing their lips together and kissing her. It was different from any kiss they had shared before. Ruby’s eyes closed tightly. She was lost in the feel of Lacey’s lips against her own. All of her thoughts were gone. Her reasoning dissolved.

Lacey kissed her back. Her hand tangled in Ruby’s hair as a soft moan escaped her throat. A strange feeling over took her. It felt like electricity coursing through her body. Her eyes shot open as Ruby moved from lips to her neck. She couldn’t stop the small chuckle of joy that escaped as a tear ran down her cheek. She gripped Ruby tightly as the darker haired woman kissed her way up to her ear.

“Ruby, I—”

“I love you, Lacey…” Ruby muttered in her ear, completely unaware that the other woman had even spoke.

Her face saddened suddenly as Ruby continued to kiss her neck while her hand made it’s way under her shirt. Blue eyes closed quickly, tears falling slowly from them as she chose to remain quiet.

Belle had returned….

And Ruby had fallen in love with Lacey….


	8. Who Do You Love?

Belle laid on her side staring at Ruby as she slept. She looked so peaceful. Belle rested her hand gently on her face, her thumb tracing the small smile on her lips. Her heart ached. That smile was no longer for her. It was for Lacey. A celebration of the moments they shared while Belle was gone.

 

Her memory returned after they kissed. She was so happy to be back. Her world made sense again. She was exactly where she wanted to be. Holding the woman she had loved from the first day she met her. She was so excited to tell her she remembered. She was back.

 

Until Ruby said she loved Lacey…

 

And her whole world fell apart….

 

She swallowed back the tears threatening to fall and pulled the sheets from her body. She gathered her clothing from the floor, disgusted at what her alter ego chose as proper attire. As she dressed, she felt the bed shift. A small kiss pressed to her shoulder cause her eyes to close.

 

“Hey…” Ruby greeted, her voice still laced with sleep. She rested her chin on her shoulder. “I thought we were passed you sneaking out after sex.”

 

Her attempt at humor made Belle cringe. She turned so she was looking directly into Ruby’s eyes. “Is that the conversation you’re used to having every morning?” she inquired, her tone flat and aggravated.

 

The confusion hit Ruby instantly as she slowly moved back. She took a deeper look at Belle’s eyes and saw the light that she missed so much. Her smile spread quickly. “Belle?” she questioned, happily. She scrambled to the edge to sit up. ”How? When?”

 

“Last night. After you kissed me.” Belle stood from the bed and flared down at her. “Disappointed?”

 

Her confusion spread as she looked up at her. “Wh-what? No! Why would I..” She paused as the memory of what she proclaimed came flooding back. ”Oh…” She reached out, taking Belle’s wrist in her hand. “Baby, listen…”

Belle wiggled her wrist free and crossed her arms against her chest. ”Who do you love, Ruby?”

Ruby ran her hand through her hair. ”I-love-I…” She exhaled heavily at her inability to form a coherent sentence.

Belle’s eyes narrowed as she fought to hold her tears back. ”Well, you know where to find me when you figure it out.” She turned, wobbling slightly in the ridiculous heels. She paused momentarily to regain her balance and started to walk toward the door.

Ruby scrambled to get off the bed, grabbing the sheets to cover herself. ”Belle, wait, please don’t go.” she requested, reaching out to grab her arm. Watery, blue eyes turned to look at her and she felt her breath catch. Her heart stopped beating. ”I-I missed you.” She ran her fingers through Belle’s hair. ”I love you. I’ve always loved you.”

Belle found herself becoming lost in her touch. She missed this feeling so much. Her eyes started to close, but she shook her head, quickly bringing herself back. She reached up, moving Ruby’s hand from her hair. ”Are you sure?” she questioned, waiting patiently for her reaction.

Ruby’s expression was vacant. She wanted to tell her she was sure. Belle was all she ever wanted. She loved her and she was happy she was back, but part of her wanted Lacey. She started to feel something for her. She started to love her. She still loved her. The sound of Belle sighing brought Ruby out of her daze. She opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by Belle raising her hand.

 

"It seems like you have a lot to think about." Belle said, opening the door. "Just know that I missed you and I love you." She leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I just want you to be happy." She frowned as she turned and left the room.

The door closed behind her. Ruby placed her hand on the wood, leaning into it. Her eyes closed as her forehead pressed against the cool door. Before she could do anything to stop herself, she began to cry.

*******************

Belle walked around the apartment she shared with Ruby. Her hands brushed over the dresser, stopping to pick up a picture frame. She smiled at the photo of her and Ruby. Her fingers brushing over Ruby’s smiling face. She felt her heart clench in her chest. Her stomach knotted. She was so afraid of losing her.

She had some memories of her time as Lacey. She wasn’t very proud of what she had become. The nights at the bar flashed through her mind. Flirting with men she had no interest in. The nights she spent with Ruby. Tearing at her skin. Leaving marks she would never scar her with. 

She placed the frame back down on the dresser. Her hand covered her stomach. She started to feel sick. She walked over to their bed and sat down. Her memories flashed again. She saw their first date and their second and their third. She saw the changes in Ruby. How she treated Lacey. How she changed Lacey. She tamed her and she fell in love with her. Ruby looked happy and that’s all Belle ever wanted her to be. She knew what she had to do.

Ruby knocked lightly on the wall bringing Belle’s attention to her. She smiled shyly as she walked further into the room. ”Hey..” she greeted, her hands fidgeted nervously together. ”Can we talk?”

Belle nodded. She patted the mattress suggesting Ruby join her. Ruby walked slowly toward her and sat down on the bed. She took Belle’s hands in her own, holding them tightly on her lap. Her thumb caressed the back on her hand as she stared down at their intertwined fingers.

"Belle.." Ruby began as she raised her eyes to meet Belle’s. 

Her heart melted at the sight. She missed those eyes. She missed the light and wonder. That was something Lacey didn’t have. Her eyes were dark and mischievous. She completely lost her train of thought because of those beautiful eyes staring back at her. Belle’s hand slipped away from hers and rested on her cheek.

"I’m going to leave, Ruby." Belle stated as Ruby’s brow furrowed confused. 

"Leave? Wh-what do you mean?"

Belle swallowed back her tears. She had to remain strong and brave. A decision had to be made. She knew Ruby wouldn’t go along with what she was about to say, but her gut was telling her this was what needed to be done. Her teeth grazed her bottom lip before she continued to speak.

"I’m…" She paused, the words catching in her throat. She cleared it allowing the words to flow freely. "I’m going to cross the town line again." She looked into Ruby’s eyes and saw the horror register after her statement. "I want you to be happy. Lacey made you happy. I’ll bring her back for you."

Ruby’s head started to move from side to side. ”No…No.. I don’t want Lacey back…” she argued, her voice breaking with tears that were preparing to fall. ”I want you. I’ve always wanted you.”

"But you told Lacey you loved her."

"I did.. I do…" Ruby closed her eyes and sighed. She tried to compose herself. She wanted to get her thoughts together before speaking. "Don’t you understand, Belle? You are Lacey. Lacey was you." She took her hands again, holding them against her heart. "Yes, she was wild and out of control, but there was a part of her that was all you. She was cute, and funny, and she had those moments when I woke up with her and I swore you were back." She inched closer. "Don’t you get it? I love you and only you. Every part, every side, every personality." She ignored the tear as it rolled down her cheek. "You are my life. You are my love. No matter who you are. But, the light that is Belle is the one I want every day and every night."

Belle was in awe. She thought she would be doing the right thing, crossing back over the line, bringing Lacey back. She couldn’t have been more wrong. Ruby still loved her. Every part of her. She wanted her and only her. That was all Belle wanted. She just wanted her life back and now she was certain she could have it.

There wasn’t another word spoken as Belle moved in quickly and pressed her lips to Ruby’s. She kissed her slowly, deeply. Her hands cupped her face before moving to her neck and tangling in her dark hair. She smiled when she felt Ruby’s hands grip her, pulling her close so she was practically sitting on her lap. Every missed moment passed through that kiss until they finally reluctantly broke for air.

Belle pressed her forehead against Ruby’s. Her eyes remained closed. ”I love you so much.” She stroked the back of her neck. ”I would do anything to make you happy.”

Ruby touched her face. ”You make me happy.” She leaned back so she was look at her again. ”You’re all I need.” Her fingers brushed against Belle’s cheek. ”I love you.”

 

Belle smiled as she kissed her softly once again. She pulled back, pressing her teeth into her bottom lip. ”You know, I can still give you a little bit of Lacey..” she teased, grinning wickedly.

Ruby raised an eyebrow and returned her grin. ”Oh really?” she questioned as Belle nodded. Her face turned serious for a moment. ”Just.. no biting, okay?”

Belle chuckled as she pulled Ruby closer. Her hands tangled in her hair once again. ”I’m not making any promises.” she whispered, seductively as she pulled Ruby closer and kissed her deeply once again….


End file.
